masaworksdesignfandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Oborodzuka
Akari Oborodzuka (朧塚朱莉) is a character in the Onibi series. She is featured alongside Mai Shishikusa in multiple songs, the most notable being "狐の嫁入り/ Kitsune No Yomeiri" (The Fox's Wedding), which was originally made on May 13th, 2011. Appearance Akari is a 20 year old girlhttps://twitter.com/masa_182/status/1114732664001404929. She commonly wears a wine colored kimono with black saches and grey obi, but has been seen wearing kimonos with other colors. Such as grey with blue saches and yellow obi (as seen in Oni Mikage Enbu Kyou-Kitsune no Yomeiri-) and light purple with light pink saches and also a long dark red skirt (as seen in Star Lily Dance Performance). She is described as beautiful, and her face reflects her serious personality. In her canon design, she has long white hair and blue eyes. When portrayed by Hatsune Miku, she has her hair in twintails. When angered, Akari's hair turns a bright, red color, and her eyes reflect this change, becoming a flaming red. Under this physical change she then gains the power to "make others harm themselves." Description Akari was born into the Oborodzuka clan or "Kitsune clan" and unlike the majority of the members, she is not physically disabled. Her white hair is akin to a mark of shame, as it is said to belong to members of the kitsune clan who are connected to yokai. Like with Emi, her infamous ancestry got her abused and harassed, which resulted in her discovering her power to make others harm themselves. She was found outside the Castle Town and kidnapped, brought down to the basement of the Shishikusa clan's house. Later, Akari was moved to their secret performance, where she is tortured and murdered by Ryou. However, before she died, she cursed Ryou's family to eat upon human flesh for "hundreds of generations." After that, according to masa's blog, she met with Tsukuyomi and Shikyou. It is still unknown what happened right after that, but at some point, Akari comes back to life and meets Mai. Relationships * Mai Shishikusa: Although Mai loves Akari, the later's feelings towards Mai are uncertain. Though, they do get married at some point during the series. * Kanishiro Oborodzuka: He is Akari's brother. It is not directly explained how good or bad their relationship is, but he might've decided to get involved in Mai's kidnapping out of revenge against Akari's captors. * Akari's Mother: Akari at one point suspects her mother made a pact which resulted in her horrible power. She becomes angry at her mother when asking her about this, but she affirms that Akari was not the result of any deal with demons. Akari then tells her mother that she loves her, but not her cursed blood. * [[Emi|'Emi']]: It can be drawn from the Fox's Wedding remix that Akari really does not like Emi. She's seen gauging out her own eye, indicating Akari's power at work. At the same time Akari's hair is red and her expression appears sullen. This grudge is most likely either due to Emi's interference with Shikyou's plans, whom Akari may have made an agreement with, or the fact Akari was mutilated by Mai during the wedding Emi set up. * [[Tsukuyomi (Maha's Story)|'Tsukuyomi']]: Akari sometimes meets Tsukuyomi, her clan's founder, in the Black Sun Palace. She hates her for disregarding the lives of those she massacred. However, Akari knows better than to fight her about it. Tsukuyomi responded to Akari's anger towards her by threatening her and displaying her godlike powers. Songs included in * 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to / The Demon Spider and the Fox-like Lion) * 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri / The Fox's Wedding) * 鬼美影演舞狂-狐ノ嫁入リ- (Oni Mikage Enbu Kyou-Kitsune no Yomeiri- / The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon's Frenzied Dance Performance-The Fox's Wedding-'') * 死凶天邪鬼 (''Shikyou Amanojaku) * 首無演舞狂 (Kubinashi Enbu Kyou / Headless Dance Performance) * 姫百合演舞京 (Himeyuri Enbukyo / Star Lily Dance Performance) Sources Category:Onibi (狐の話) Category:Characters Portrayed by Miku Category:Characters with Official Designs